


Lookalike

by Cringy_weeaboo



Category: Cyndago - Fandom, Game Grumps, k/wp, supermega
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringy_weeaboo/pseuds/Cringy_weeaboo
Summary: Matt quickly finds himself being replaced by a lookalike. He should be happy for Ryan. So why does he feel like ending someone's life.





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of Conon Gray's "lookalike" so if you would like to have a full experience I recommend listening to that before you read. If there are any spelling errors or punctuation mistakes, I am sorry. Writing on notepad can be difficult.

"Matt"  
"Yeah man, what's up?"  
"I-..I'm Bi"  
"...you think I didnt know?"

~one month later~

Matt sat in his office chair working on a video when Ryan suddenly came in looking giddy as ever  
"Matt! I met someone! And hes gonna work with us!"  
Matt didnt glance up from his screen but he could see the silhouette of a tall and thin man  
"Matt, this is Tyler"  
Matt swiveled his chair to meet this so called Tyler  
"Hey Ty-"  
Matt couldnt believe his eyes  
He almost thought he was looking into a mirror  
His eyes, his physique, his smile, his hair,  
𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴  
"I-im matt"  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵  
Matt thought to himself  
Tyler held out his hand, "Tyler" he replied slyly. Trying to play down Matt's awkwardness  
"Nice to meet you Tyler"  
Matt could barely get the words out  
He was in awe. Surely Ryan knew what was happening. Surely he wasnt THAT naive  
But Ryan just stood to the side. Smiling as if nothing weird was happening. And Tyler seemed to be doing the same.  
Was matt in a movie? Was he going insane? Maybe he was dreaming? He couldnt recall going to sleep though. Although he hasnt been able to sleep right for awhile. He finds himself too busy thinking about life.  
"Well"  
Ryan spoke up, breaking the silence  
"Oh yeah, I'll be working with you guys on editing. To help take some of the load off you guys"  
Tyler added  
𝘏𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯?  
Matt and Ryan always talked about plans they had. Whether it be for approval or just because the other was excited. Why hadn't Ryan told him?  
Now that he thought about it. They barely speak or hang out outside of work. And even during work hours it's all just work talk  
The occasional, "you done with this video?" And "I'll do the next set for you"  
It's like the mood around the office had changed. Matt didnt know why he hadn't noticed before now. It was like he was in a daze this entire time  
"Matt?"  
And he apparently still was  
"That- that's great. I could stand to have more freetime"  
Matt gave a slight chuckle but it was obvious he was lying. His work was the only thing keeping him sane lately  
"Great! I start on Monday. In the meantime I'm just getting to know everyone around the office so feel free to hit me up so we can hang out"  
Tyler gave a genuine smile and headed out to meet the others  
Ryan's eyes followed Tyler out the room and then laid back to rest on Matt's, looking clearly distressed and freaked out.  
"You good man?"  
"Am I GOOD!? RYAN HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!"  
"What?"  
"You're- you're fucking with me arent you?"  
"Matt what the fuck are you talking about?"  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT RYAN! HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME AND YOU KNOW IT"  
"Dude you seriously need to calm down and stop being a jealous prick. You know I cant always be with you"  
"But yo-"  
"Just go home matt, I'll take care of the rest of the workload for today just so you can get out of here and go home to chill out and get some rest. From the way you're acting you need it"  
Matt felt a pang in his chest. Ryan's never acted this cold towards him before.  
Matt saved what he had done and started packing up to head home. All the while Ryan started at him blankly. Not saying anything matt left the office and got in his car.  
And then his throat tightened  
And then he was weeping  
Matt gripped the steering wheel as tears slid down his face.  
Why was he acting like this?  
"Its probably just stress...yeah, I just need to go home. Take a nap"  
Matt let out a shuttered breath as he tried to calm himself down enough while he started the car and pulled out of the parking space. The entire car ride home matt couldnt think about anything else other than Ryan and Tyler

Matt pulled into the apartment complex parking and got out. His face still damp with stray tears as he made his way in just trying his best to contain the inevitable outburst that was going to happen at any second. Matt stepped in the door way and closed the door behind him. Toeing off his shoes and placing down his things.  
"Is anybody here?"  
Matt half yelled, which was met with silence. A good sign nobody was home  
And then it all just came out.  
Matt practically collapsed to the ground, shaking as tears immediately filled his vision. Deep sobs filling the empty space around him  
"What *hic* did I doooo? Why does Ryan hate *hic* meee?"  
Matt blubbered between broken sobs and hiccups, trying desperately to catch his breath. He must have done something to upset Ryan, right? Ryan cant just suddenly hate him...right?  
And then Tyler came to mind  
𝐓𝐲𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭  
Matt cried harder at this realization. He wasnt good enough for Ryan. He never was. He was just all ryan had up until this point, and now hes finally found someone better.  
Matt felt jealousy coursing through him  
"WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!? I DID MY BEST!"  
Matt wailed out to no one.  
No one was there to comfort him. To care for him. To make him feel better. And matt knew this. After a few minutes of what seemed like eternity the tears stopped flowing. Matt, still shaking, stood up. Making his way to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror. "I really am not good enough". He ran a hand through his hair, and then over his cheek. He began poking and prodding at blemishes as if to point out exactly what was wrong with him. Then his hand went over his body. Grabbing at his waist and poking his clearly visible ribs  
"I'm so ugly"  
He lifted his hand in front of his face. Using the other to grip his wrist  
"So thin"  
And then his arms fell to his sides  
"So...so unlovable"  
Matt made his way back out to the living room and turned on the t.v  
He wasnt sure what he put on but he just needed something, anything to distract him from the static in his head.

"Dude, wake up"  
Ryan shoved matt slightly  
"How long have you been passed out man? You look like death"  
Matt grunted in response. Not wanting to lift his head, To meet Ryan's gaze.  
Ryan knelt down in front of matt, forcing eye contact between the two of them  
"Have- have you been crying?"  
A look of remorse coming over ryans face  
Matt said nothing  
"Shit man, do you wanna talk or something?"  
Still no response  
"Matt, talk to me"  
Ryan looked concerned now. Hes never seen matt like this. He looked so empty.  
Ryan lifted his hand and placed It on Matt's head  
That finally earned a response  
"I'm not sick, ryan"  
Matt spoke monotone, his voice raspy  
"Matt what happened?"  
Silence  
"Matt please. Talk to me"  
Ryan went to hold Matt's hand. But matt pulled back. Not allowing the contact  
"I said I'm fine man. Why cant you just leave me alone"  
"Well, for one. You're taking up the entire couch"  
Ryan chuckled to himself but it earned nothing out of matt  
"Jesus. You must really be out of it. Usually my laugh cures all ailments"  
Still nothing out of the younger man  
"Matt if you dont speak right now I'm gonna slap you. You're scaring me"  
"And you're scaring 𝘔𝘦"  
Ryan went quiet, and then he stood up. "Im making ramen for dinner. It's all we've got. We need to go shopping"  
And then Ryan was gone  
Matt sighed and buried his face deeper into the pillow he had unconsciously been gripping. More stray tears falling  
"He hates me"

Matt woke up again, this time on his own  
He blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness around him. Stumbling to get up and find his phone. After shifting through his belongings he had dropped near the door he finally found his phone. Only to turn it on to find it was on 1%. Only having a split second to read the time before it shut off again. 4:38 a.m  
"Great. Just what I needed"  
Matt. Left back in the darkness made his way to his bedroom to find a charger. Only to find that it had been taken  
"Ryan, I swear to fucking god"  
Stumbling his way down the hall he finally found himself in front of Ryan's door. For some reason his heart pounded in his chest. Why was he scared? He'd gone into Ryan's room while he was asleep before. Why did it matter now?  
He took a deep breath and prepared himself  
He slowly creaked the door open  
He listened for Ryan's soft breathing to signify that he was indeed in REM.  
A sigh of relief escaping matt. But his mission was far from over. He stepped as lightly as possible into the room. Taking long strides to lessen his chances of stepping on a creaky floor board. He found himself right in front of Ryan's bed when Ryan suddenly shuffled onto his side, mumbling something in his sleep  
Matt panicked and froze, looking over to meet the other mans gaze but found that he was fine. But something else caught his eye. The light shown through the blinds casting strips of light onto Ryan's peaceful face. He had never looked so beautiful in his entire life. Matt thought to himself  
And then he saw it  
In Ryan's hands. Was a blue and yellow striped shirt  
𝗛𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁  
Matt almost couldnt believe it  
How long had Ryan been doing this?  
How had he gotten away with it without being caught?  
𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙  
Matt shook the thoughts from his head. He was here for one reason only and he needed to get it over with as fast and as quietly as possible.  
Matt glanced along the floorboards, trying to find which outlet contained the charger.  
Of course  
Of course it was the one right next to Ryan.  
Matt slowly tiptoed over to Ryan's side of the bed. And bent down to unplug the charger. Ryan once again catching his attention to make sure he didnt wake. Matt and Ryan have been far closer than this before, so why did this feel so different?  
Matt's heartbeat could surely be heard if the other was awake, he was positive of that. Matt went back to unconnecting Ryan's phone from the charger, suddenly remembering what he was supposed to be doing at the moment. He stood back up and made his way out of the room. Glancing back one last time to Ryan, this time just to see him before exiting the room. Matt closed the door with extreme caution. Turning around, and finally letting himself breath  
"Mission successful"  
Matt spoke quietly under his breath  
His stomach grumbling in response  
"New mission: find food"  
Matt remembers Ryan saying something about ramen earlier and makes his way to the kitchen and on his way plugs his phone in.  
On the counter is a cup of ramen and a sticky note  
"I hope you're feeling better by the time you read this. I didnt want to wake you up so here-  
-love, ryan"  
Matt stared at the note  
"Love, ryan"  
"𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘳𝘺𝘢𝘯"  
Matt didnt know why but those words felt like knifes to the chest  
He turns his attention back to the ramen. Now completely having lost his appetite. Matt makes his way back to the living room, to do what he doesnt know. He just has to do something  
Matt decided on just watching a movie. Movies always help  
He clicks on the t.v and starts scrolling through the endless movies on Netflix  
None of them coming close to looking good to him at the moment  
Matt decides to just put on a brainless show to space out on. And what better show than family guy. The last thing matt remembers is grabbing a blanket and laying down on the couch.

"You coming to work or not dude?"  
Ryan is jostling him awake again  
This time matt sits up to meet his gaze voluntary  
"Mmm, yeah, just...give me a minute"  
"Okay...I'm glad you're feeling better"  
Matt didnt respond, but instead just stood up and made his way to the bathroom to take care of himself before heading out for the day. Leaving ryan by himself once again.  
After stepping out of the shower and getting dressed matt finds ryan sitting on the couch. Presumably texting someone by the way hes smiling.  
"Who's that?" Matt inquired dryly  
Making ryan jump since he didnt hear matt walk in  
"Oh! It's just umm.. its Tyler"  
Matt furrowed his brow slightly  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, we were just talking about us all meeting up so we can get to know eachother better. Does that sound like a plan"  
Matt was grateful that Ryan actually decided to include him in the decision making  
Though he still wasnt looking forward to seeing this Tyler guy again  
"Sure, sounds fine"  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬  
"Great! I'll let him know"  
Ryan eagerly texted Tyler the news as matt went back to getting ready.  
"Hey man, you want me to drive today?"  
That did sound good. Being able to just chill out for a bit for a car ride  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, I'll be ready in a second"

The car ride was silent except for the quiet music playing on the radio. The air felt thick with tension and Ryan hated it. He just wanted everything to be alright between him and matt.  
"You didnt eat that ramen from last night"  
"...wasnt hungry"  
"Oh. . . Are you sure you're feeling alright? I can still take you home if you're feeling sick you know?"  
"Ryan, I'm fine"  
"It doesn't seem like it"  
Matt turned to face the older man  
"I said I'm FINE!"  
"Theres no need to get defensive about it! I'm just worried about you man! You've been acting really strange since yesterday"  
"...it's nothing"  
"If It was nothing you wouldn't be acting like this"  
".....I dont wanna talk about it"  
Matt turned his head to face out the window, head propped up by his hand.  
Ryan left it at that

The day seemed to both slow to a crawl and speed up at the same time. Editing being a great distraction for matt. Especially since Tyler was still in the office chatting it up. Matt doing his very best to look too busy to talk. Tyler quickly getting the message and letting matt be.  
And then break rolled around.  
Matt stood and stretched, cracking his back and legs popping into place. Wincing at the feeling. Glancing at his phone to check to time by second nature. 1:05 p.m  
"I should probably eat something"  
Matt spoke to himself as he made his way into the kitchen. Only to be greeted with the sight of Ryan and Tyler standing there. Ryan smiling brightly as he told Tyler about something he loved. Matt's emotions felt conflicted, on one hand seeing ryan so happy made him get butterflies in his stomach. On the other, hes hating Tyler with every inch of his being. Both stopped and stared at matt who now felt like a deer in headlights.  
"H-hey" matt managed to stutter out while opening up the fridge to try and find something and quickly as possible so he could just escape this situation.  
"Wassup matt! You still up for hanging out later? I figured we could go get some dinner or something"  
"Yeah, s-sure"  
Matt ended up grabbing a cup of yogurt. And dashing out of the room.  
Matt hastily sat back at his desk.  
"Oh god DAMMIT"  
He forgot the spoon  
"Looking for one of these"  
Matt snapped his head around to find Ryan laying against the door frame with a spoon In hand.  
"Thanks"  
Matt reached his hand out for the spoon but Ryan didnt move.  
"You only get to have it once you tell me what's wrong"  
"Nothing is wrong Ryan, I keep telling you this"  
"No. I can tell when something is bothering you"  
"You're not gonna bribe me with a spoon. I can get one myself"  
Matt stood up but Ryan grabbed onto Matt's arm with his other free hand. The contact sending electricity through Matt's body.  
"Matt, please"  
"I-"  
Ryan looked deeply into Matt's eyes, eagerly waiting for a response. Grip loosening  
"I'm getting my own damn spoon"  
Matt pulled his arm back and bolted for the kitchen  
Ryan stood in awe. Matt really hated him, didnt he.

Matt ran out of videos far too fast for his liking. Sighing and glancing at his phone once more. 7:12 p.m  
Matt accepted his fate and stood up. He eventually had to go home and he knew it.  
Ryan looked up from his computer. He had been sitting there idly waiting for matt to show signs of leaving so he could catch him at the right time. "Hey dude, you still up for dinner with Tyler tonight?"  
Shit, matt had forgotten all about that  
But his stomach seemed more than eager to answer  
"Yeah, I guess I have to go if I want to eat actual food"  
"GREAT! ILL GO TELL TYLER!"  
Ryan swiftly got up and went on a search for Tyler while matt was left to himself.

The car ride to the restaurant was the most awkward matt has felt since he hit puberty. He just wanted to disappear.  
"So, where are we going anyway?"  
Matt finally decided to be the bigger man and speak up first.  
"Oh, we're going to that one new place downtown. I heard it's pretty good" Tyler seemed very enthusiastic, a bit too much for Matt's liking. Then again, he didnt like anything about Tyler. Ryan could sense the tension. "Yeah. A friend told me about it. They only had good things to say" ryan spoke up. Trying to ease things up.  
Silence once again took over for the rest of the ride

"This is it"  
Matt jumped, he had been spacing out the entire way there  
Ryan laughed to himself  
Matt quickly composed himself and got out the car.  
Wow, this place was fancy  
And probably expensive  
Matt wondered who was taking care of the bill  
"I'll be paying" Tyler suddenly spoke  
𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘰  
All three made their way inside, the warm calming air and the concoction of smells hitting them all at once. Matt suddenly realizing just how hungry he was.  
A hostess came up to them putting on her best fake smile  
"Hi, just the three of you today?"  
"Uh, yeah" Ryan reported back  
"Alright follow me" the hostess led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Isolated from everyone else  
𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥  
Matt thought to himself bitterly  
"Your waiter will be with you shortly. In the meantime what can I get you guys to drink?"  
"I'll take um, just a water. Extra ice"  
Matt requested.  
"A chocolate and vanilla milkshake, two straws"  
Tyler looked taken aback for a second but quickly accepted it.  
"Alright then, that'll be right out in a minute"  
The hostess chirped and made her way to the kitchen.  
"She seems nice"  
Matt speaks up  
"Yeah"  
Ryan tries his best to carry the conversation. It doesnt work.  
Awkward silence once again. The kind of silence that rings in your ears and slowly drives you insane.  
"I'll be right back"  
Ryan stands up swiftly and makes his way to the bathroom.  
Tyler's smile fades from his face as he makes direct eye contact with matt.  
"So, what are you gonna order?"  
Tyler Inquired  
"Oh, um-"  
"Lemme guess, a lil' dale?"  
Tyler had a smirk on his face  
𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰𝘴  
"So, you're a fan of supermega I'm guessing"  
"How else would I have found you guys?"  
"I dont know. I figured you guys met on tinder or something"  
"Nah, been watching you guys for awhile. I love your stuff. Especially your live action videos."  
"Huh. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Our videos tend to get around"  
The waiter interrupts Tyler before he could speak up.  
"Here you go. So what will you guys be having tonight?"  
"Just a salad, thanks"  
Tyler ordered  
"I'll um, I'll have the same"  
"Alright, and what can we get for your friend?"  
Tyler opened his mouth to speak but matt wasnt gonna let him have the spotlight  
"He'll take a steak dinner with no onions. Extra barbecue sauce on the side"  
Matt spoke like he'd been trained to say that order his entire life.  
Tyler forced a smiled but matt could tell he'd hit a nerve in him  
"Alrighty then, that'll be right out"  
The waiter leaving Matt and Tyler to continue their conversation  
"You must know Ryan well"  
"Well, yeah, we've known eachother for years"  
"That's great. I hope to get to know him that well someday"  
"Yeah.."  
Matt thought for a second  
"Why do you like ryan?"  
"That seems like a weird questi-"  
"Tell me, why do you like him?"  
"B-because hes funny and he..."  
"You cant come up with another reason, can you? You just like Ryan because of some surface level bullshit. You just want to use him."  
"Matt, what are you talking about. You need to calm down"  
"Just promise me. Promise me that you'll treat him right. That you'll love him no matter what"  
"Matt"  
"What?!"  
"I already do"  
As if on cue Ryan returned  
"Sorry 'bout that. What'd I miss"  
"Nothing"  
Both Matt and Tyler responded in unison  
"O-okay"  
"Well actually, Matt here ordered for you. I'm assuming that's alright"  
Tyler glared over at Matt  
"Yeah, I guess that's fine- why are you two acting so weird?"  
"You know me, always the weird one"  
Matt said coldly  
"Oh look, foods here!"  
Tyler interjected  
"Alright, will that be all for now?"  
The waiter inquired  
"Yeah, we're all set. Thanks"  
Ryan replied  
Ryan stared at Matt's order  
"Since when do you like salad?"  
Matt looked down at his food. When had he ordered salad?  
Tyler had a sly smile on his face 

"Damn, that food was good. Definitely coming back again some other time, Right Ryan?"  
"Yeah, definitely dude"  
The interactions like those made Matt's skin crawl. Ryan wasnt acting like Ryan and it upset him.  
He felt like punching something. Or Preferably, someone.  
"Hey, do you guys mind if I crash at your place tonight? I dont really wanna be home alone tonight"  
"Of course, why wouldn't we have you over?"  
Matt's blood was boiling at this point. But all he could do was say nothing and stare out the car window as they made their way home.  
He was in for a hell of a night

They arrived home and matt eagerly got out of the car and walked into the apartment. Making his way to the bathroom and locking the door behind him.  
Matt gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white. Why was he so jealous. He should be happy for Ryan. Hes his best friend and he wants nothing but the best for him.  
But Tyler wasnt the best.  
But neither was he.  
Tears of frustration started to build up  
"Why cant I just be normal"  
Matt took a deep breath to calm himself down. If he cried now Ryan would be able to tell and he just didnt feel like dealing with that right now. Although he did appreciate that Ryan knew and cared that deeply for him.  
A smile came across Matt's face. That lighted his mood a bit.  
Matt way his way down the hall to the living room.  
Matt's heart stopped right then and there when he processed what was in front of him.  
Ryan's back turned to him, and Tyler gripping his hair and waist.  
They were kissing  
Tyler  
Was kissing  
Ryan  
Matt's mind couldnt figure out what to do. It wouldn't allow it. Everything shut down in him  
Something snapped.  
Wordlessly, matt makes his way past the couple and out the door. Grabbing only a set of keys.  
"Matt? MATT!"  
Ryan yelled as he went out the door after him.  
Matt didnt respond, only climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car.  
As he pulled away he looked back at Ryan.  
He stood in the doorway, tears in his eyes as Tyler put his hand on his shoulder.  
"At least he has him"  
Matt thought.

Matt wasnt sure where he was going or what he was doing. But he just needed to go. He only had keys, phone, and luckily his wallet. Although his phone was on 15%  
"Now what"  
Matt spoke to himself.  
He went into such a blind rage that he didnt even think about what he was doing in the moment.  
He thought to himself for a minute  
"I just left Ryan crying, with my replacement... good thinking matt"  
He uttered sarcastically.  
"Hes probably kissing him to make him feel better too"  
Matt stopped. Why was he acting so immature.  
He literally just stormed out of their apartment because he was kissing another guy. And guy that...looked like him  
"Holy fuck... I'm jealous"  
Matt spoke dumbfounded. How could he have been so blind?!  
Of course, HE WAS JEALOUS!  
matt laughed hysterically at the thought.  
He'd been acting like a middle school girl this entire time  
All because he didnt want someone to steal his friend away from him.  
"Wow, I am stupid"  
Matt chuckled to himself.  
He was going into hysterics. He needed alchohol and sleep. In that order.  
He landed on staying at a motel for the night. Matt figured he'd just need some alone time to gather his thoughts.  
The place matt found looked like absolute shit. But he didnt care. It was 2:38 a.m and he was damned near passing out any second. He decided to skip the alchohol part, for his own safety and others. Matt got his key from the service desk and made his way to room 23.  
Matt unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
It looked completely normal, but he knew under surface level there was probably cum all over the bed and other various liquids. Matt shuddered at the thought but pushed it away. He wasnt going home, not while Tyler was there.  
Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on his phone.  
34 texts and 22 calls  
Matt felt guilt and dread settle in his stomach as he tapped on the messages.  
All of them from Ryan, pleading him to come home and that he was sorry for whatever he did to upset matt and other various apologies and "I love you"s.  
Matt scoffed, Ryan really didnt know did he?  
Then again. Neither did matt until now.  
Matt laid back onto the bed. Letting the silence fill his senses and the tiredness wash over him. Before he knew it, he was out.

*BANG BANG BANG*  
Matt shot up frantically trying to find something to defend himself with. Still groggy from sleep.  
Silence  
"MATT PLEASE"  
more frantic knocking.  
Matt slowly makes his way over to the door and unlocks it. The person on the other end throwing it open.  
There Ryan stood. Clearly distressed.  
And then Matt was being hugged.  
Small sobs coming from Ryan as he buried his face into his shoulder  
Matt rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down.  
This was the first real physical contact they'd had in weeks and matt was soaking It all in like a sponge. A very sad and jealous sponge.  
"matt was I so worried about you"  
Ryan gasped out as he looked up at the taller man.  
"MATT WHAT IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK WERE YOU THINKING"  
"I was thinking you'd be better off with Tyler. After all, hes just the better version of me"  
"Matt what the fuck are you talking about"  
"HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME RYAN. TELL ME YOU DONT SEE IT!"  
"I-"  
"TELL ME"  
"I'm only with him because, he reminds me of you"  
All time stood still  
Both of the men realizing the situation they had found themselves in

"...That's fucking gay dude"  
Both were laughing so hard they had tears in there eyes.  
"MATT WHAT THE FUCK!"  
Ryan shoved the younger man away playfully  
"What?! Its true though!"  
"I LITERALLY JUST CONFESSED TO BEING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT?!"  
Ryan fake yelled at Matt, still giggling  
"...yo mama"  
Ryan was on the motel room floor, gasping for air  
"Duude, dont die on me after confessing you're undying love to me"  
"I CAN'T BREATH MATT PLEASE"  
"Please what?"  
Ryan's laugh started to fade  
"Please-please kiss me"  
Both stared at eachother. Not knowing what to do  
Was Ryan being serious?  
Ryan's cheeks went red  
"I-im sorry, I killed the mome-"  
Before Ryan could finish matt was kissing him gently on the lips. Experimentally.  
Matt's hand found its way to the back of Ryan's head. His fingers pulling slightly at his hair, pulling him closer. And the other hand slithering around Ryan's waist. Almost by second nature.  
Then as quickly as it started, it was over. Matt pulled away first and Ryan was reluctant to stop.  
"My head is literally fucking spinning right now"  
Matt spoke breathlessly  
"Probably from lack of sleep, ya dipshit"  
Matt laughed. That's the Ryan he knew and loved.  
"So, how long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long have you been in love with me?"  
"...since about a week ago"  
"MATT"  
"what? Oh, did I say a week? I meant to say since the day I met you"  
"...really?"  
"Hell yeah man, you didn't notice? I was so nervous about meeting you in person"  
"Now that you mention it. You really did act weird around me for the first few months. I just figured that was normal for you though"  
"Gee, thanks"  
"I guess not much has changed"  
Ryan nudged matt  
Matt yawned in response  
"We should head home dude, get you to bed"  
"Oh, didnt realize this relationship was moving so fast. Should I buy condoms?"  
Ryan play slaps matt  
"Come on man, I'm being serious. You haven't been sleeping at all lately. I can tell"  
"I already paid for an overnight man, let's just stay here"  
"Motels are fucking gross matt, I'm not sleeping here"  
"Please, do it for me? For your dear old friend Matthew?"  
"...fine, but only for my dear old BOYFRIEND Matthew watson"  
Matt became beyond flustered by the new title.  
"I knew that would get ya. Ya fag"  
"Shut up"  
Matt covered his face with his hands but really he was enjoying everything about this.  
"Alright, alright. Can we please just get to bed now? I'm exhausted from crying and searching for you"  
"Actually, how DID you find me?"  
"Snapchat, stupid"  
Matt looked over to his phone  
"Oh"  
"Well, are we going to bed or what?"  
"Theres only one bed"  
Matt said innocently  
"...matt, I-"  
Ryan put his head in his hands and let out a sigh  
"IM JUST FUCKIN WITH YOU DUDE. GOOFED YA!".  
Ryan glared up at matt.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you".  
Ryan lunged onto matt, pinning him to the mattress and began tickling matt on every sensitive spot he could recall.  
"R-RYAN PLEASE ST-STOOOOPPPP"  
"Nope, I'm sick of your shit dude. So I'm gonna tickle you to death"  
"PleAsE StOp I'M gOnNa PeE"  
Matt was laughing so hard no sound was coming out  
"Fine, I'll have mercy on you this time and this time only"  
Ryan stopped but remained pinning Matt down.  
Both just started into eachother eyes. Words not needing to be spoken as Ryan slid his hands down Matt's side and under his shirt. The warmth of Ryan's hands spreading across Matt's ribs.  
"I love you matt"  
"I-I love you too Ryan"  
Ryan collapsed onto Matt's body without warning causing matt to jump  
"Ryan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Oh good, you're still alive"  
Matt spoke relieved.  
"Are you gonna let me up?"  
Ryan's grip softened into a hug around Matt's waist as he shook his head.  
"Fine, you're lucky I put up with this kind of shit for you Ryan"  
Ryan in response nuzzles deeper into Matt's chest. Listening to the younger mans heartbeat.  
Matt felt himself grow more drowsy. He felt so safe right now. Everything felt so right. He let himself drift into sleep  
"I love you Ryan"  
"And I love you Matt"


End file.
